Fujino-Buchou
by Kaon-sama12
Summary: Como da vueltas la vida
1. Chapter 1

**FUJINO-BUCHOU**

**Hace tiempo que tenía en mente este fic, pero me había sido imposible escribirlo ya que tengo muchos pendientes XD.**

**En fin, por fin hoy me decidí y lo inicie y este fue el resultado, espero darme a entender en las situaciones ya que es el primer fic que hago en PP y no es mi fuerte, además el POV cambia en ocasiones, así que espero se entienda.**

**Disclaimer. Los personajes de Mai-Hime no son de mi propiedad (desgraciadamente)**

* * *

Nunca me ha costado trabajo levantarme temprano por las mañanas ya que desde el día en que pude hacer uso de razón, mi vida ha sido muy ajetreada, yendo a las mejores escuelas y de evento en evento, pues mis padres no han perdido oportunidad de presumir a la única heredera del clan Fujino.

Siendo yo instruida en cada una de las artes propias de una dama, ceremonia del té, recitales de música, conciertos, todo ello ha formado parte de mi vida.

Y lo más importante, la confianza depositada en mi, justo al terminar mis estudios universitarios, la dirección del área administrativa de uno de los mejores Keiretsu de Japón encargada de diseñar, producir y distribuir cualquier tipo de vehículo de motor, Fujino & Suzushiro Corp.

Con todo esto y demás responsabilidades es difícil para alguien como yo tener la vida social de una persona común, a pesar de que mi querida amiga Suzushiro Haruka, se la pasa incitándome a asistir con ella en sus salidas nocturnas con su pareja Kikukawa Yukino y el resto de nuestras amigas.

Aun no sé cómo puede llevar la responsabilidad del área de diseño de la empresa, estar bien en su relación y además tener tiempo para tantas salidas, sobre todo porque conociendo a nuestra amiga Midori me imagino que esas salidas deben ser de lo más salvajes, sin embargo nunca he hecho preguntas al respecto.

En fin, en resumidas cuentas, esa es mi vida ahora, una amargada aunque eficiente ejecutiva. Eso de amargada tiene su obvia explicación, aunque ahora no es el momento para explicarlo y no hay tiempo, son las 6 am y debo levantarme.

Mi rutina matutina es muy estricta, un baño a conciencia, una vestimenta consistente en una falda negra un poco debajo de las rodillas que se entalla perfectamente a mi figura, una blusa blanca y un saco negro; maquillaje discreto. Después un desayuno ligero consistente en frutas mixtas y un jugo de naranja, revisar mis papeles, preparar mi portafolio y salir en dirección al área empresarial de Shinjuku.

Al llegar soy recibida por la chica de recepción, quien después de saludarme, alcanzo a percibir que escribe apresuradamente en su ordenador en cuanto entro en el elevador. Me sonrío discretamente al saber que lo que hace es enviar un mensaje a los trabajadores de mi área en el piso 17.

Soy conocida por mi estricta forma de tratar a mis empleados y por tanto, en cuanto arribó a la empresa todos se dan a la tarea de avisar a mis subordinados que estoy en camino y deben ponerse a trabajar y dejar de cuchichear.

¿Qué excusa tengo? Lo hago porque si algo aprendí a la perfección en la universidad es que un buen jefe siempre debe ser respetado, incluso temido, de esta forma hay paso para la eficiencia y es algo por lo que se ha distinguido mi área desde hace 3 años, los mismos que llevo trabajando aquí.

En cuanto salgo del ascensor puedo darme cuenta de que han recibido el mensaje, ya que todos me reciben desde sus respectivos escritorios, poniéndose de pie, con la inclinación pertinente y los buenos días. Hago una señal para que tomen su lugar y me encamino a mi oficina.

En este punto parece que alguien no recibió la notificación de que ya estoy aquí.

-Fujino-Buchou – Me llama una chica en cuanto entro en mi oficina.

-Dígame Higurashi-han.

-Suzushiro-Buchou pide hablar con usted, me pidió que se lo comunicara en cuanto llegara.

-Gracias Higurashi-han – Se inclina para disculparse pero yo necesito una cosa más – Higurashi-han – Soy yo o ¿Parece algo nerviosa? – ¿Sabes dónde está mi asistente?

-No Fujino-Buchou, no la he visto el día de hoy.

Se inclina nuevamente y sale de mi oficina.

Me pregunto ¿Qué querrá ahora Haruka-san? Seguramente reclamarme por no salir con ellas anoche.

Mi asistente no aparece así que iré a ver qué pasa. De nueva cuenta en cuanto salgo se apresuran a ir a sus puestos, no sé porque pero creo que disfruto demasiado esto.

Entró a la oficina de Haruka sin anunciarme previamente, tengo esa confianza, y la encuentro enfrascada en una conversación con su inseparable Kikukawa-san.

-Buenos días Suzushiro-han, Kikukawa-han.

-Bu…- La pelirroja de lentes estaba a punto de contestar el saludo, pero…

-Déjate de formalidades Fujino, sabes que eso no es necesario.

-Ara, eso es difícil estando en la empresa.

-¿Por qué rayos nos dejaste plantadas anoche? ¿Qué demonios te crees?

Aaah siempre tan directa.

-Recuerdo haberle informado a Suzushiro-han que no estaba de humor para fiestas ayer, además me era imposible siendo que tengo bastante trabajo.

-No te hagas la puritana Fujino, recuerdo que en la universidad eras la primera en proponer fiesta y aun así jamás pude alcanzarte en calificaciones ¿Ahora resulta que ya no puedes con tanto trabajo?

-Debo reiterarte que ya no estamos en la universidad sino al frente de una de las más grandes empresas de Japón y eso amerita más responsabilidades, no hay cabida para despilfarros de adolescentes.

Primero se puso seria, parecía ofendida, pero después su expresión cambio y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-No me digas que todo esto aún es por aquella criminal.

Por un momento mi careta seria se desplomo, solo unos instantes, después pude recuperar la compostura. Sabia a lo que se refería, incluso soy totalmente consciente y admito que si, todo esto es precisamente por "aquella criminal".

-Ya es suficiente Haruka-chan.

-Admítelo Fujino, todo esto de encerrarte en tu mundo es por ella.

Siguió, ignorando la advertencia de su pareja y yo opte por hacer lo que mejor se me da.

-No sé de qué me hablas y si me permites, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer – Claro, que mejor que negarlo todo y escapar.

-Está bien, ya no me burlare, pero hablando en serio, tienes que superar eso Fujino, encerrarte en el trabajo no te hará bien.

-Haruka-chan tiene razón, Shizuru-san.

-Sé que no eres del tipo que externa sus problemas, te gusta enfrentarlos sola y disimular en ovaciones, pero somos tus amigas y nos preocupas.

-Ocasiones, Haruka-chan.

Me reí discretamente por esa metida de pata.

-Sé que puedo contar con ustedes, pero de verdad estoy bien – No había más que decir, así que me retire.

No es algo que esté lista para contar, como Haruka dijo, soy reservada con mis cosas y eso en especial me marco inevitablemente, sé que han pasado años, pero aún no he podido dejarlo atrás, no hay algo o alguien por quien valga la pena darle vuelta a la hoja.

Y de camino a mi oficina me encuentro con esto:

Desde el pasillo puedo escuchar a mi asistente enfrascada en una conversación personal, tal vez con su madre. Esta mujer, primero llega tarde y ahora llama a su familia en horas laborales y con el equipo de la empresa, no sé cómo no la he despedido.

Alcanzo a escuchar algo del 30 aniversario de la boda de sus padres y ¿Libre este fin de semana? Eso que ni lo sueñe.

Poco antes de mi intromisión en la oficina cuelga el teléfono y queda como si nada hubiera pasado, se encamina hasta mi escritorio tras de mí.

-Las nuevas piezas del M340 han llegado hoy desde la planta de Hokaido, es necesario que firme las autorizaciones para trasladarlas a la ensambladora, tiene una reunión a las 12 pm con los inversionistas del nuevo proyecto y también una videoconferencia con el representante del comité internacional a la 1 pm.

Recita rápidamente sin levantar la mirada de su libreta y acercándome los papeles.

Esta chica es tan extraña, primero porque es la única en toda la empresa que parece no inmutarse en mi presencia, no se intimida en ningún momento, es fría, pero…

-Ara, creo que la forma correcta de saludar por las mañanas es "buenos días"- Culmino mi frase con una de mis sonrisas patentadas, las cuales pocos en la empresa conocen.

-Oh, yo…- Ese ligero sonrojo que aparece en sus mejillas es un apremio, no sé por qué razón me he vuelto una fan declarada de provocarlo – Buenos días Fujino-Buchou.

Acabo de recordar porque no la he despedido, es simplemente porque me he vuelto adicta a esa vos áspera y esa enigmática mirada, que por alguna razón me hacen olvidar por momentos un turbulento pasado, pero no tanto como para cerrar el ciclo; es simplemente una afición pasajera, por la que no me arriesgaría, ya que conozco a la perfección los hábitos nocturnos de esta chica y su reputación de conquistadora. Es precisamente conocer esa fama lo que me hace cuestionarme más sobre esas reacciones que le provoco, esos sonrojos propios de una primeriza y no de una experta conquistadora.

-Buenos días.

-También llamó la secretaria de su padre, quiere que vaya a verlo en cuanto pueda.

¿Mi padre? Por un momento me sorprendí, hace mucho que mi padre no me llama durante el trabajo, así que debe ser algo urgente.

-Entonces atenderé eso primero, si surge algo urgente me avisa de inmediato.

Me puse de pie sin decir más, ella pareció quedarse en su escritorio y yo me dirigí al último piso a la oficina de mi padre.

Cuando llegue algunos de los inversionistas estaban de salida, me saludaron con cortesía y procedí a entrar en la oficina y me encontré a mis dos progenitores entablando una discreta conversación.

-Padre, madre ¿Querían verme?

-Hola hija- Mi madre se acerco a saludarme con un abrazo.

-Buenos días Shizuru – Me saludo mi padre con el típico tono estoico de los Fujino – Toma asiento, hay algo importante que discutir.

Obedecí, esa cara de seriedad, aunque típica de mi padre, no me da buena espina. La primera vez que lo vi con expresión tan severa fue cuando se dio cuenta del gusto que su única hija le profesaba a su propio género, un episodio del que salí victoriosa pero aun así fue borrascoso.

Mi madre se sentó al lado de él y comenzó la conversación.

-Desde hace algunos meses un tema ha asaltado en medio de la reuniones con los socios, créeme que he tratado de evadirlo pero el día de ayer me fue imposible dejarlo de lado y ha surgido para tomar forma hasta convertirse en el debate principal de mi reunión de esta mañana.

-¿De qué se trata? – No sé porque presiento que esto me afectara demasiado.

-Seré más directo, hace 2 meses que puse en la mesa el término de mis funciones como director general de la empresa, esto para cederles el cargo a las legítimas herederas, Suzushiro-san y tú, en conjunto. Sin embargo, ya que ninguno de los directores ha llegado al puesto sin estar casado, los socios han pedido esto como requisito- ¿Perdón? ¿Escuche bien? – Esto está siendo tratado por parte de Suzushiro-Sachou con su hija en estos momentos y hasta donde sé, ella lleva comprometida con Kikukawa-san desde hace unos meses - ¿Enserio? Es demasiada información para una sola conversación – Lo que quiero decir es que ninguno de los socios tiene problemas con sus preferencias, lo que a mí me preocupa es nuestra influencia dentro de la empresa, ya que, hasta donde yo sé, tú no tienes pareja desde hace mucho y de no poder cumplir con este requisito Suzushiro-san tomaría las riendas completas de la empresa.

Ahora comprendo esa expresión, al imaginar a Haruka con el control total de la empresa… No me malinterpreten, es una persona totalmente capaz, el problema es que es tan impulsiva que estaríamos en quiebra en menos de una semana.

Pero ¿Casarme? Con cualquiera y solo por la empresa ¿Qué trata de decirme mi padre? ¿Qué le pida matrimonio a la primera desconocida que vea por la calle? ¿Acaso están todos locos? ¿Por qué rayos se contradicen? Son tradicionalistas para pedir que estemos casadas pero ¿No les importa que seamos un par de lesbianas? Que gente tan loca.

-Padre yo…

-Disculpen.

Perfecto, mi asistente al ataque… Mi asistente… ¿Mi asistente? ¡Mi asistente!

-Natsuki -han, pasa por favor.

* * *

Maldita resaca, debí saber que eso de "solo un par de tragos" no era para nada cierto, pero ¿Quién me manda hacerle caso a la maldita araña? Siempre me engaña con esa.

Pero no me quejo, sobre todo por despertar al lado de una autentica belleza, ahora me vienen a la mente las imágenes de la noche con esta morena y ¡Que noche! Pero, como se llama, ¿Naomi? ¿Yukio? ¿Misaki? Ya ni me acuerdo.

Ahora a ubicarme:

Espacio. Creo que estoy en mi departamento, nunca rompo esa regla, no me gusta despertar en lugares desconocidos.

Tiempo ¡Demonios! Ya son las 7:30, tengo que estar en la oficina en media hora o aquella mujer me sacara a patadas.

Como puedo me libro de los brazos de la desconocida y me meto en la ducha ¡El agua esta fría! Pero no hay tiempo, baño de avión. Ropa ¿Si tengo ropa limpia? Este pantalón y esta camisa se ven decentes y ¿Dónde rayos están mis zapatos? Bueno, los converse serán suficientes.

¿Esta mujer no pensara despertar? Con el ruido que estoy haciendo mínimo debería moverse un poco pero nada, ya voy tarde, solo le dejare una nota y ya.

Maldito trabajo de asistente, como lo odio, ni me pagan bien y para colmo debo tomarme tantas molestias, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Estoy estancada ahí hasta que pueda conseguir algo mejor, me pregunto ¿Cuándo se dignara Fujino en ver mis proyectos?

-Subió hace 10 minutos- Me dice la araña que se encuentra coqueteando con la chica de recepción, pero que descarada esta mujer, siempre deja su puesto.

Entro en el elevador y espero no ser despedida, sé que soy un desastre y aunque no lo pareciera me interesa conservar este trabajo, es la puerta para mi meta.

Al llegar al piso 17 todo parece normal, pero no veo a la jefa por ningún lado, en medio del camino a su oficina Akane me detiene.

-Está en la oficina de Suzushiro-buchou.

-Gracias Akane-san – Ya puedo respirar, no sabrá a qué hora llegue.

Entro a la oficina ya más tranquila, tomo asiento en mi escritorio, a unos metros delante del de ella, aunque claro el de ella es más grande y elegante, el mío es pequeño y solo tengo el teléfono y un viejo ordenador.

Acabo de sentarme cuando el teléfono suena.

-Departamento de administración.

-Buenos días Natsuki-chan – ¡Ay no!

-Hola mamá – Ya se me arruino el día.

-Supongo que tu jefa no está cerca, ya que me has llamado mamá, así que tenemos tiempo de hablar.

¿Cómo es que cometí ese error? Debo seguir dormida.

-No está, pero no tarda en volver así que dispara el sermón y terminemos con esto – No tengo ganas de ser despedida.

-Pero que hija tan malcriada tengo, no te sienta nada bien esa vida citadina.

-Madre…

-Bien bien, no llamo para darte un sermón- Y eso de la vida citadina ¿Qué fue? – Sucede que el sábado es el 30 aniversario de mi matrimonio con tu padre y ambos queremos que vengas para celebrarlo.

-¿Ambos o solo tú?- Desde que me mude a Tokio no estoy en muy buenos términos con mi padre.

-Nat-chan, hace mucho que tu padre acepto que eres un caso perdido.

-Vaya, gracias madre, eso es tan reconfortante- ¿Alguien noto el sarcasmo?

-El punto es que no queremos más guerra contigo, ya somos viejos y no queremos morir peleados contigo, sabes que te amamos hija – Aah tanta experiencia me ayuda a reconocer el tono de chantaje de mi madre.

-No puedo simplemente decirle a mi jefa que es el 30 aniversario de la boda de mis padres y necesito libre el fin de semana…

-Has un intento, hace 4 años que no vienes y te extrañamos…

-Lo sé, hare lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada, debo irme- La verdad es que ni hare nada.

-Adiós Natsuki-chan, has el intento, te estaremos esperando.

Colgué el teléfono antes de que se le ocurriera hacer lo que la última vez y pasarme a la abuela, el abuelo y hasta mi novia del instituto a ver si me hacen volver.

Justo a tiempo para la entrada triunfal de la jefa, vaya que se ve bien hoy.

Fujino-Buchou es una mujer bastante hermosa, con atléticas curvas, aunque esto es opacado con ese genio que se carga.

-Las nuevas piezas del M340 han llegado hoy desde la planta de Hokaido, es necesario que firme las autorizaciones para trasladarlas a la ensambladora, tiene una reunión a las 12 pm con los inversionistas del nuevo proyecto y también una videoconferencia con el representante del comité internacional a la 1 pm- Digo los pormenores del día de hoy.

Se queda estoica, sin decir nada, como dije, se carga un genio que parece que no se ha acostado con nadie en años, aunque en ocasiones tiene unos desplantes que me erizan un poco los bellos del cuerpo.

-Ara, creo que la forma correcta de saludar por las mañanas es "buenos días"- Exacto, a eso me refiero, esa sonrisa.

-Oh, yo…- ¿Cómo dijo que se saludaba? – Buenos días Fujino-Buchou.

Observo de nuevo mi libreta y sigo sintiendo esa mirada sobre mí.

-Buenos días- Esa mirada.

-También llamó la secretaria de su padre, quiere que vaya a verlo en cuanto pueda.

Parece sorprenderle un poco la noticia, así que me da instrucciones de que le avise por cualquier cosa urgente y se retira.

Yo vuelvo a tomar asiento tras mi escritorio.

Demonios, no sé qué me pasa con esa mujer, claro que es hermosa, claro que tiene una figura de diosa, pero, he estado con sin fin de chicas y no tendría por qué intimidarme, después de todo, tiene nada que no haya visto antes en mi vida.

Tampoco es como si quisiera llevármela a la cama, todos en el edificio dicen que es una amargada, seguro que aún es virgen, no me interesan esa clase de mujeres. Además ¿Cuántos años tiene? Con esa actitud parece una dejada de 40.

En realidad mi interés en Fujino se limita al trabajo, hay cosas que quiero lograr y me interesa ganarme su confianza para poder lograrlo, no quiero seguir estancada en este puesto por otros 6 meses.

Vine a Tokio con un propósito, fijado en mi mente desde que termine el instituto y entre a la facultad de ingeniería, con especialidad en mecánica y no voy a rendirme hasta cumplirlo.

De nuevo el teléfono suena, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Departamento de administración.

-_Hola cachorro ¿Qué tal la resaca?_

-Deja de llamarme así araña ¿Qué quieres?

-_Quiero otra noche de alcohol y sexo alocado, aunque no todo se puede en esta vida._

-No vuelvo a salir contigo entre semana, siempre llego tarde al trabajo y no quiero que me despidan.

-Vaya, ahora resulta que al cachorro le gusta la jefa.

-Oi! Yo no dije eso.

_-No mientas, esa mujer tiene todo en su lugar, hasta a mi me dan ganas de…_

-Basta! Ya dije que nada con Fujino, es solo relación de trabajo.

_-Pues has tu trabajo y dile que urgen los papeles para las piezas._

-¿Por qué demonios no me dices eso desde el principio?

_-Me preguntaste que quería y entonces me vinieron muchas cosas a la mente._

Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí al último piso, la jefa dijo que le avisara si surgía algo urgente y de paso me entero del chisme.

Al llegar la secretaria quiso advertirme que era una reunión privada pero no le hice caso, no creo que Fujino se moleste, después de todo es algo urgente.

-Disculpen- Dije interrumpiendo la conversación que entablaban y percatándome de que otra mujer muy parecida a Fujino estaba presente, supongo que debe ser su madre.

Fujino me daba la espalda mientras que sus padres estaban de frente mío. El hombre me vio con fastidio al principio y la mujer un poco desconcertada por la interrupción, hasta que…

-Natsuki-han, pasa por favor- ¿Natsuki-han? Algo raro pasa aquí y no me da buena espina.

Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de la forma rara en la que me ve Fujino. Se puso de pie y camino hasta ponerse a mi lado.

-Buchou-sama, yo…

-Ya no hacen falta los formalismos Natsuki- Ahora si esta raro ¿Por qué me toma de la mano? Esto no me agrada- Padre, madre, quiero presentarles a mi prometida, Kuga Natsuki.

-¿Cómo?- Ese fue el señor Fujino.

-¿Qué?- La presunta señora de Fujino.

"¿DE QUE JODIDOS HABLAS?" Esa fui yo, pero solo lo pensé, me quede muda.

* * *

**Gracias por darse el tiempo de leerlo =)**

**Aclaraciones**.

**Buchou**. Jefa de departamento.

**Sachou**. Director general.

**Keiretsu**. Se trata, como se dijo, de alianzas muy comunes en Japón para los negocios en los que se hace de principio a fin un producto, ósea se diseña, produce, fabrica y distribuye.

**Y eso de "criminal" fue para despistar un poco sobre quien era la asistente, ya que Natsuki es llamada "delincuente" por Haruka, sobre la "criminal" se hablara más entrada la historia.**

**Creo que eso es todo, por ahora, si ha gustado espero comentarios. Ja Nee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2.**

Mi vida es algo extraña, en formas muy extremas, siempre se toma la libertad de ponerme trabas para que las cosas no salgan como lo planeo, además pocos meritos resaltan en mi hoja de vida, pero a pesar de esto me gusta ser una persona optimista. Para resumir:

Acababa de salir del instituto cuando me mude a Tokio para terminar mis estudios en ingeniería mecánica, mi sueño era trabajar en una de las más grandes e importantes corporaciones del país, asociados en uno de los Keiretsumás grandes del mundo Nipón quienes hacen desde el diseño hasta la distribución de todo tipo de vehículos de motor.

Esto no fue del agrado de mi padre, ya que él esperaba que me hiciera cargo del negocio familiar, aun así nunca me he jactado de ser la hija modelo por lo que no me fue difícil desobedecer y largarme.

Termine con honores los estudios, cosa que sorprendió por demás a mis padres ya que jamás había mostrado interés en cualquier cosa que implicara leer, escribir y estudiar, pero la mecánica siempre había sido mi pasión secreta.

En cuanto me gradué comencé a recibir mil y un ofertas de trabajo, pero yo tenía mi meta ya fijada y aunque sabía que entrar en Fujino & Suzushiro Corp era un reto bastante grande, nunca me rendí.

Pocos meses después de hacer intento tras intento de colarme en alguna rama de la compañía y cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla y correr a casa, sucedió algo inesperado, no era lo que quería pero era una oportunidad:

-_Lo saco casi a patadas, alegando que esa era una empresa seria y demás, ahora el puesto esta bacante_- comentaba mi "entrañable" amiga Yuuki Nao, durante una de nuestras tantas borracheras en su departamento.

-_No jodas, se ve que tu jefa es de cuidado_.

-_ Fujino es una perra, aunque todo se compensa con esa figura que se carga_.

Yo seguí bebiendo sin ponerle mucha importancia a su comentario.

_-¿Y bien?_

_-Y bien ¿Qué?_

_-No te lo estoy diciendo como dato cultural Kuga._

_-¿Planeas que pida el puesto de asistente de tu jefa?_

_-Decías que querías entrar ¿No?, es una buena opción._

_-Si quiero entrar, pero no como una simple asistente _- como dato cultural debo decir que los ingenieros somos bastante arrogantes.

-_Cachorro, Fujino es la jefa del departamento administrativo, ella recibe los proyectos y tiene injerencia en las decisiones importantes de la corporación, además es la hija del director, seguro que puedes tener la ocasión de presentarle tus proyectos y tal vez te dé la oportunidad._

_-Deja de llamarme cachorro, además ¿No dices que es una perra?_

_-Lo es, pero no pierdes nada con intentar, o ¿Prefieres regresar con la cola entre las patas y rogarle a tu padre?_

En este punto hice una mueca de desagrado al imaginarme volviendo a Fuuka y pidiéndole a mi padre la oportunidad de trabajar con él, ya me imaginaba su seño fruncido al puro estilo Kuga, soltando una carcajada y diciéndome "Te lo dije".

Así que con esa imagen en mi cabeza y una resaca de los mil demonios, me presente al día siguiente en la oficina de contratación de Fujino & Suzushiro Corp, para solicitar el puesto de asistente, y para mi gran sorpresa me lo dieron.

Así que aquí estoy, después de 6 meses de trabajar como asistente de Fujino-Buchou y sin ningún avance, me he estancado en ese maldito departamento administrativo y esa mujer no se ha dignado en ver alguno de los proyectos que le he presentado, alega que las plazas de ingenieros están llenas pero yo sé que no le caigo para nada en gracia, definitivamente es una perra.

Para colmo el día de hoy esta mujer me salió con una estupidez para venir a completar mi alocada existencia. Yo sé que no soy una perita en dulce, de hecho todo lo contrario, pero ¿No puede la vida apiadarse de mí?

Necesito aire y unos tragos, urgentemente.

En cuanto salí fui por Nao, era la única persona con la que podía contar en estos momentos.

Fuimos a mi departamento esta vez y los tragos estuvieron a la orden del día.

-¿Vas a decirme ya lo que te pasa?

Sí, creo que ya es hora.

-Voy a casarme con Fujino.

El rostro de Nao paso de la sorpresa, la incredulidad a la burla cuando termine de relatarle lo sucedido. Después de burlarse durante horas con esas carcajadas que odio, pregunto.

-¿Y qué dijeron sus padres?

- Al principio nada, se quedaron callados, luego comenzaron a interrogarme y finalmente me pidieron retirarme para hablar con ella, lo primero que hice fue largarme y …- Mi celular sonó anunciando otra llamada de mi jefa – Es ella, seguro piensa que no voy a volver, y ahora no parece tan mala idea.

-Ya decía yo que terminarías enamorándote de la jefa.

-¿Qué parte de que es una farsa no entiendes?

-Lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué seguiste con la farsa? Pudiste mandarla al carajo pero seguiste el juego, incluso yo que soy tu amiga sé que no me aguantarías un jueguito de esos.

-Ni que fueras la amiga modelo.

-¿Y porque no aprovechas la oportunidad?

-¿De qué hablas araña?

-Me refiero a que puedes chantajearla, decirle que aceptaras la farsa a cambio de que ella acepte tus proyectos.

Esa no es una mala idea. Ok soy un asco de persona por pensar en chantajear a todopoderosa Fujino-Buchou, pero ella se lo busco al ponerme esta jodida situación.

La fiesta siguió, con incontables llamadas y mensaje de Fujino preguntando donde rayos estaba, pero no conteste nada.

Al día siguiente en la oficina, llegue tan temprano y presentable como siempre (y con eso me refiero a que llegue tarde y con resaca). Ella no estaba en la oficina así que me prepare para mi discurso, esta mujer no sabe con quién se mete.

En cuanto entre a la oficina ella tomo la palabra primero y no me dejo hablar.

-Kuga-san, me disculpo por lo sucedido ayer, no tienes que hacer esto…

-Lo hare- Eso si la sorprendió pero después retomo su semblante serio.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- Que chica tan inteligente.

-Quiero que acepten mi proyecto- Directa, es una de mis mejores cualidades.

-¿Con eso aceptas todo lo que implica lo del compromiso?- Con eso hasta te beso el… bueno eso no.

-Con eso aceptare lo que sea, solo quiero que sea aceptado el proyecto y poder trabajar en el.

-Muy bien – ¿En serio? creí que esto sería más difícil.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Nos casaremos y en cuanto las cosas se calmen nos divorciamos.

Un mes a lo mucho, estos millonarios siempre lo hacen así que no será raro.

-Perfecto.

-Nada de toqueteos ni besos o cosas por el estilo, esto es solo un negocio.

-Ni ganas Fujino - ¿Esa fue una mirada despectiva?

-Seguimos siendo jefa y subordinada, no lo olvides.

-Bien. Ni ganas Fujino-Buchou- Me reí, tener a la jefa en mis manos es divertido. Aunque eso de aprovechar de otras formas esto del compromiso no es mala idea.

-Lo último es que tendrás vacaciones este fin de semana.

-¿Vacaciones? Pero si no pedí vacaciones- Aunque no suena tan mal la idea.

-Ambas saldremos.

-Oh ¿Luna de miel anticipada? Creí que no querías que te tocara- Ya decía yo que le urgía.

-Nada de eso, será más bien un viaje familiar- Oh no, tendré que tratar con papas Fujino – Les dije a mis padres que iremos a visitar a los tuyos por su aniversario y para anunciar nuestro compromiso.

-PERO QUE COÑOS…

-Baja la voz y no uses ese vocabulario en mi oficina.

-¿Pero tú estás loca o que…Fujino-Buchou?- Esa mirada no me gusta, siento que me asesinara.

-Oh, no me digas que tus padres no saben que eres lesbiana, eso será un problema.

Por Kami-sama ¡Como puede estar tan tranquila! … Ah si, ella no conoce a los Kuga.

-No es eso, ellos lo saben- De hecho les ha quedado muy claro – El problema es…

-Escucha Kuga-san, si no quieres decirlo no lo hagas, solo iremos, yo me quedare en un hotel y tu puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Y así fue como esta mujer, sin querer, nos metió en la boca del lobo a las dos… Espero que fuera sin querer.

* * *

**Sé que el capitulo es corto, pero abarca lo que quería.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**mab1986, amy-kun, imani456, Eclair Rozen, aless.k, kuga, luzy, Sakura-cha, Ian.23 y alexade. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Otro dato que se me había olvidado es que la historia se me ocurrió al ver un FanArt Shiznat basado en la película "The Proposal".**

**Nada mas por ahora. Ja Nee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**FUJINO-BUCHOU**

**CAPITULO 3.**

Si pensaba que ya estaba hundida, el sábado por la mañana al abordar el avión con Fujino para viajar juntas a Sapporo, me di cuenta de que mi suplicio apenas comenzaba.

-¿Qué demonios hacen Kikukawa y Suzushiro aquí?

-Vine a asegurarme de que no le hagas nada, ¡Delincuente!

-Oi! Yo no tengo intenciones de tocarle un pelo.

-¡Mas te vale!

A estas alturas ya me apuntaba con su puño en señal de amenaza. ¿Pero que se cree esta vieja loca?

-Ara, no discutan, estamos molestando al resto de los pasajeros.

-Me valen el resto de los pasajeros, quiero que alejes a tu perro guardián de mí.

La rubia estuvo a punto de arrojarse encima de mí pero Kikukawa alcanzo a detenerla.

-Ya ya, portémonos como gente grande.

-Cállate araña y lárgate también.

Así es, además de Fujino me traje todo el paquete. Nao al menos tiene el pretexto de que también es de Fuuka, aunque yo se que solo viene a deleitarse con las escenas que me armaran mis padres en cuanto llegue, pero con este par, apenas tenemos una hora de vuelo y ya quiero tirarme del avión. Me alivia que en cuanto aterricemos este trió desaparecerá de mi vista.

O eso pensé, hasta que…

-Nat-chan!

En cuanto arribamos en el aeropuerto de Sapporo, la persona que menos quería encontrar se materializo frente a mí como una pesadilla.

-Madre, ya te he dicho que no me llames Nat-chan, además ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Así recibes a tu madre después de tantos años?

Sin decir más sus brazos me rodearon como pulpo sin darme tiempo de esquivarla.

-Basta madre, no te pongas tan efusiva.

Esto es vergonzoso.

-Ooh, veo que vienes con amigas.

-Ein! No ellas solo…

Ni me dejó terminar, ya estaba saludando al resto de las mujeres tras de mí.

-Es un placer, mi nombre es Kuga Saeko y soy la madre de Nat-chan, me disculpo por los problemas que les ha causado mi hija – Ni siquiera ha escuchado un reclamo y ya se está disculpando, que madre me cargo – Su padre y yo tratamos de inculcarle buenos modales, pero fue un fracaso.

-Mucho gusto Kuga-han, soy Fujino Shizuru y ellas son Suzushiro Haruka y Kikukawa Yukino- Odio cuando usa esa sonrisa de "no rompo un plato"- Entendemos perfectamente, siempre es difícil educar a una hija.

-¡Oi! Fujino…

-Lo sé, lo sé, no tiene idea Fujino-san. Ni siquiera se digna en presentar a sus amigas.

Sí, me ha ignorado olímpicamente. Apenas tiene unos minutos de conocerla y ya se confabulo con la idiota de Fujino.

-No las presento porque ya se van – ¡Fuera arpías!

-¿Cómo? Pero que hija tan descortés tengo, son invitadas.

-No se preocupe Kuga-han, nosotras ya tenemos reservación en un hotel y…

-No no, nada de eso, ustedes son invitadas de Natsuki y vendrán con nosotros.

-Pero madre…

-¡Sin peros Natsuki! Y arréglate el cabello y la ropa que pareces pordiosera.

Argg, sí que la ha hecho grande mi santa madre, por ahora cargare con esta bola de brujas pero a la primera oportunidad las tiro en el camino.

Apenas pude reaccionar cuando ya conducía de camino a casa.

Después de conducir casi media hora hasta la bahía de Ishikari, al fin pudimos abordar el ferri que nos llevaría a la isla de Fuuka y me libre de las quejas de Suzushiro sobre el frio. No sé que esperaba, estamos en invierno y es bien sabido que el clima aquí no es tan cálido como en Tokio.

-Parece que sigo sin agradarle a tu madre, cachorro.

En un momento Nao apareció a mi lado cuando me refugie en un extremo de la cubierta lejos del resto.

-Supongo que nunca lo superara.

-Sigue pensando que soy quien echó a perder a su máxima creación.

Eso me hizo sonreír, ya no recordaba que hubo un tiempo en el que mi madre me considero de esa manera, pero que se le puede hacer, yo no puedo cambiar lo que soy.

Después de casi una hora de viaje llegamos a la bahía de Fuuka y emprendimos el camino a casa.

* * *

Desde el momento en el que le conté a Haruka sobre el trato con Kuga mis planes de hacer las cosas discretamente se vinieron abajo con su insistencia en acompañarme y además cargar con su prometida.

"Debo asegurarme de que esa delincuente mantenga su palabra" Fue lo que dijo.

De inmediato me sorprendí al escuchar el apelativo con el que se refirió a ella y por su insistencia en ser partícipe de la situación.

En fin, no le tome importancia, ya que el plan era distraernos en Hokkaido mientras Kuga visitaba a su familia, me hacían falta unas vacaciones, sin embargo la llegada de la madre de esta, justo a nuestro arribo en el aeropuerto fue lo que volcó nuevamente mis intenciones.

¿Pude haber declinado su oferta? Si, pero me surgió una extraña curiosidad por saber en que desembocaría toda esta situación, sobre todo porque me vi sorprendida al notar el trato de la mujer con su hija y la forma en que Kuga parecía un cachorro cabizbajo ante los regaños de su progenitora, actitud que jamás le había conocido.

La mujer me pareció bastante agradable, contrario a las maneras que suele cargar Kuga todo el tiempo, lo que ocasiono aun más incertidumbre, para este punto yo ya tenía una maraña de cuestionamientos en mi mente, sin embargo el mayor detonante fue cuando llegamos a su casa.

Nos encontramos en un extenso paraje a las afueras de la isla, que contaba con varias casas, una principal y varias cabañas aledañas que parecían también ser de su propiedad, además de bodegas y lo que parecía ser un pequeño muelle a espaldas de la casa principal.

Con todo eso ¿Qué demonios hace Kuga trabajando como mi asistente?

-Lo mejor será que las instales en la cabaña, en la casa principal está ocupada por el resto de la familia.

Comento la madre.

-Hn – gruño Kuga por toda respuesta y después de dejar a su madre frente a la casa principal y despedirnos de ella, nos encaminamos por un sendero en dirección a una de las cabañas, no sin que antes Kuga-han nos recordara volver a la hora de la cena.

Poco hablamos durante todo el trayecto, a mi suponer todas parecíamos sorprendidas por el nuevo descubrimiento. La única que no parecía sorprendida era Yuuki-han, ciertamente ya debe conocer de antes a Kuga.

Al llegar a la cabaña nos encontramos con una amplia edificación de dos plantas, donde la parte de abajo era ocupada por una sala de estar bastante acogedora, una cocina bien equipada y una sala de entretenimiento con pantalla plana, mesa de juegos y varias consolas. Mientras que la parte de arriba se ocupaba con varias habitaciones.

-Las habitaciones están cerradas, iré a pedirle las llaves a mamá.

Salió de la cabaña dejándonos en la sala de estar. Yuuki se puso cómoda en uno de los sillones mientras el resto observábamos por la ventana los alrededores, lo que delato nuestra expectación ante los ojos esmeraldas.

-Parece que están sorprendidas.

Dijo en tono estoico. Nadie respondió, solo la observamos expectantes ante una explicación.

No fue difícil, Yuuki-han es una chivata de primera. Nos explico de inmediato lo que queríamos saber.

Al parecer los Kuga son dueños de la cervecera Sapporo, la más famosa de todo Japón. Todo esto empezó cuando Natasha Kruger, una alemana, se traslado a Hokkaido a principios del siglo pasado y contrajo nupcias con un Kuga. Durante la depresión ambos vieron en la industria cervecera un buen futuro y con los conocimientos de la alemana crearon desde los cimientos la industria cervecera de Sapporo, la cual ha pasado de generación en generación para recaer ahora en las manos de los padres de Natsuki, Saeko y Yukishiro Kuga.

Según Yuuki-han, toda la extensión de la isla Fuuka es propiedad de los Kuga y en ella viven sus trabajadores así como su familia.

-Si es así, entonces ¿Por qué la delincuente trabaja en la empresa como asistente de Fujino?

Haruka al rescate de mis dudas.

-Ese es un asunto que solo le compete a Natsuki y yo no voy a hablar al respecto- Dicto con malicia justo antes de que nuestra anfitriona cruzara la puerta principal.

Se dio a la tarea entonces de indicarnos cuales serian nuestras habitaciones.

-Ara, pero que cortés se porta Kuga-han, la desconozco.

Comente con burla mientras me ayudaba a instalarme en una de las habitaciones.

-No me ha quedado opción.

-No creí que la famosa "Princesa de hielo" pudiera derretirse ante las órdenes de su madre.

-¿Princesa de hielo?

-Es así como te llaman en la empresa ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

-No acostumbro meterme en los chismes, pero supongo que es tu pan de cada día.

-Me gusta estar enterada de lo que pasa en mi empresa, sobre todo lo referente a Kuga.

-Ara, no sabía que uno de los pasatiempos de la jefa era acosarme- se burlo imitando de forma burda mi asentó.

-Mi interés en ti es meramente laboral. Es evidente que no puedo tener a cualquiera como mi asistente.

Al parecer esta mujer me ha malinterpretado, pero sería absurdo que yo me interesara en ella de otra forma.

-Ohh ya veo, eso explica porque me pediste hacerte el favor por sobre todas las locas en la empresa que se mueren por ti.

Claro sarcasmo.

-Estabas en el momento y lugar apropiado, solo eso.

Además conocía de antemano tus intereses en mi, cada detalle sobre tu proyecto, obviamente eras un blanco perfecto para el plan. Y en cuanto a las locas, ninguna de ellas me daría el divorcio después, eso implicaría un problema. Con Kuga no hay sentimientos de por medio, es solo negocio.

-Si claro- se está acercando demasiado – Vamos Fujino, admite que te sientes atraída por mí.

-Estás loca si piensas que alguien como yo se fijaría en ti.

-A mejores me he llevado a la cama.

-Ninguna de las putas que recoges en los bares es mejor que yo, eso jamás.

Soltó una sonora carcajada y solo se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mí, pero no retrocedí, no le daría el gusto de intimidarme.

-No bromeas cuando dices que sabes de mi- su expresión divertida se torno seria de pronto, haciéndome flaquear por un momento en mi postura firme – Pero hay cosas que no sabes. Ya estás aquí y te enteraras de algunas inevitablemente, pero te exijo que no metas tus narices en mis asuntos personales.

Se alejo en dirección a la entrada y yo suspire de alivio inconscientemente.

-Alístate para la cena.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cruzar la puerta.

Era obvio que se portaría de esa forma al haber irrumpido en su espacio, pero a estas alturas me pregunto si no saldré perjudicada con este compromiso, después de todo realmente no sé nada de ella y lo último que quiero es un chantaje por su parte.

A la hora acordada nos encontramos todas en la sala de estar, aun esperando la aparición de Kuga que al parecer también se había instalado en las habitaciones de la cabaña. Cuando baje, me encontré a Haruka en conversación con Yukino y a Yuuki-han hablando con una chica pelirroja que no conocí.

Unos minutos después apareció Kuga quien de inmediato se sorprendió ante la presencia de aquella mujer.

-Mai.

-Hola, Natsuki.

La chica la abrazo efusivamente a Kuga ante la propia sorpresa de esta.

-Me alegra verte ¿Por qué no habías venido?

-No me era posible, primero por la universidad y después por el trabajo, es bastante exigente.

Si, soy un monstruo que la hace trabajar a diario sin descansar.

-Me alegra que te hayas vuelto tan responsable.

La chica tragaba a Kuga con la mirada.

-Ara, creo que Kuga-han sigue siendo descortés al no presentarnos a esta hermosa chica.

Note de inmediato la cara de fastidio de nuestra anfitriona, eso me divierte.

Con esa misma expresión presento a la pelirroja como Tokiha Mai, ante sus jefas, Haruka, Kikukawa y yo.

Parecía muy agradable, pero por alguna razón me sentí fastidiada ante su presencia.

Salimos de la cabaña unos minutos después en dirección a la casa principal, para ese momento el sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte y pudimos ver al resto de los invitados instalados en mesas de campo al lado de la casa.

El ambiente fue tranquilo hasta que un hombre corpulento, de estatura alta, cabellos castaños y ojos marrones se nos acerco.

-Vaya, la hija prodiga ha regresado.

Al ver esa mirada, esa forma de caminar y su tono de voz, supe de inmediato que se trataba del padre de Kuga.

-Hola padre.

Se saludaron con un seco apretón de manos.

-Así que al fin has vuelto con la cola entre las patas.

-Solo vengo de paso, no voy a quedarme.

-Entonces no veo a que has venido.

-Mamá me dijo que era importante para ustedes, pero no planeo pedirte nada.

-Allá no tienes futuro Natsuki, lo mejor será que te disculpes con la familia y tomes tu lugar ahora que es posible.

-No pienso hacer eso y si me disculpas debo saludar al resto de la familia.

Las miradas arrojaban chispas, era evidente la mala relación entre padre e hija.

Tengo la impresión de que este fin de semana será bastante interesante fufufu…

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, espero les agrade este nuevo capítulo, en el que se han desvelado algunos de los secretos de Natsuki, aun falta hablar de los de Shizuru ya que ambas tienen cola que les pisen. Drama everywhere, lo sé, no puedo evitarlo.**

**Sin más me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, Ja Nee!**


End file.
